


A first time.

by foursword



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass Sniffing, Ass to Mouth, Bed Sex, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Farting, Female Character In Command, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursword/pseuds/foursword
Summary: A trans-cis lesbian “couple”(?) share their love in a first sexual experience, with plenty of ass.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 11





	A first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) I wrote this for myself, so it’s catered specifically to my interests. If you happen to read it, I hope you enjoy it.

We’d been sleeping in the same bed for nearly a week now, and couldn’t keep staring into one another’s eyes as we drifted off to sleep each night ... so, really, I suppose that what happened was inevitable.

Slowly and gently, I put my hand on her shoulder and stroked down her arm. It was so warm, and nothing could ever prepare me for how right it felt. We both shuffled closer to each other— I could hear her breath softly in front of my face. As my hand crept slowly down past her waist and onto her hip, she put her arm around me as well, her hand on my back, and pulled me in closer.

Very carefully, I let my hand slide from the side of her hip onto her warm, beautiful round ass. Our eyes were still locked.

“Is this okay?” I asked. She nodded, smiling.  
Out of excitement, I gave her ass a little squeeze. To my surprise, she returned the favour, and pulled me right into her by my ass, so our hips were touching. My hand crept between her ass cheeks and went downward, so that my fingers could gently stroke her pussy through her underwear. I felt instantly that she was already wet. Once I noticed this, I started to feel myself getting the same way.  
We kissed, and I sucked a little on her lips until she stuck her tongue in my mouth, taking complete control of me. I felt like I wanted to choke on it; every part of me wanted to collapse and disintegrate into her. I plunged the heel of my hand into her soft ass and let my fingers soak her pants in her pussy’s juice.  
“Can we take them off?” She asked, quietly. I didn’t reply; instead, I simply did as she requested. We both lay on our backs, and I shimmied my pants off, and then hers. I could see a strand of wetness left behind as I pulled off her pants and saw her delicious pussy underneath a soft pillow of hair.

It was easy enough to know what my job was. I lowered myself down, repositioning myself on the bed so I could get as close as possible to her vagina, and I ran a finger gently over her hole, stopping at the top to tickle her clit. I looked at her, hoping she would see love and admiration in my eyes. I sucked on my finger to taste her, and then pressed it against her lips so that she, too, could experience her own sweetness. 

As I licked her pussy, I closed my eyes and lost all grasp on the world. I was completely absorbed in her taste, her wetness, her aroma; the world had vanished and I had been swallowed up by a beautiful, shameless and innocent lust. I could feel the eager discomfort of my own hardness beneath me. Tenderly, I let my tongue inside her, and felt the hot, wet walls of her insides. I sucked a little as she moaned, and swallowed the taste of her wetness.

As I did so, I felt her soft hands in my hair, and I looked up. She was smiling, and I kissed her body, out of happiness or what felt like pure instinct. I kissed her hairy pussy, her soft tummy; I kissed each of her little nipples, and I kissed her long and hard on her slender neck. Gently and teasingly, she pushed me onto my back, and lent on her side, looking at me with the same knowing smile.

Almost absentmindedly, her hand found its way onto my penis and her fingers skimmed over it, tickling me playfully. She gently cupped my balls in her hand and scratched lightly between my thighs. By this point, of course, I was not just wet: I was dripping.

Unexpectedly, she turned to lay on her front and gave me a blunt instruction.  
“I want you to eat my ass.”

To answer her, I brushed her hair aside and kissed her on the back of the neck. I gave her butt a light slap with my hand, and once more  
lowered myself down.

To be vulgar and plain: this was the nicest ass I had ever seen. The little lamp-light in the room lay upon little blonde hairs, and her ass was somehow both soft and firm — starting as a lean, muscular bump on her back, it arched in a beautiful rolling curve to become wobbly and gentle. I let my hands grasp each cheek with excitement, and slowly sunk my fingernails into her- gently, but enough to let her feel a playful scratch. She made a sound somewhere between a moan and a giggle.

I kissed her on her beautiful round butt, and gently pried apart her cheeks to let my face get close to her asshole. At once, I could smell her sharp, salty musk. Without being able to help it, I moaned quietly into her ass. I buried my face in more, letting the warm flesh surround me, and took a deep sniff. It was clear that she hadn’t showered today, and her ass hair and the brown skin around her hole held a beautiful, secret smell. I circled my tongue around her asshole, licking up the sweat and tasting her beautiful ass.

“You’re so beautiful,” I said. I didn’t care if this was an odd moment. Somehow - I know it’s strange - I could hear her smile in her breathing. My tongue flicked over her tight little asshole, and I spat so as to wetten her up. I could feel my penis leaving a dribble of precum on the bed as I thought of being able to taste her gorgeous smelly ass.

In a brief rush of excitement, I lifted my head up and gently placed a finger on her asshole, and she moaned into the pillow. Gently – and ever so slowly – I pushed the tip of my finger into her tight, dirty hole, slipping through a thin patch of hair into the wet, delicate insides of her ass. At this point, I was on my hands and knees, gazing down upon her beautiful butt. I kissed her back and bit her ass cheek, and asked if I could touch myself.

“Yes!” she said. I was surprised, and felt validated to hear such enthusiasm. I put my hand on my penis and stroked slowly, lubricated by the scented juice of her asshole.  
Because I had taken my finger out of her, she had loosened up slightly, and in a moment she let out a little fart. Instantly, she curled up and groaned in embarrassment. I took my hand off myself, and lay down next to her, putting my arm around her shoulder in reassurance.  
She looked at me. “It’s okay!” I whispered. “I don’t mind it!”

She didn’t reply, and I could tell she wasn’t convinced. So, to prove my point, I took my face back to her ass and, with my nose buried comfortably between her cheeks, took a deep, audible sniff.

“See! It’s fine— it smells good,” I said, and smirked at her.

“You like my ass that much?” she asked, squinting. I nodded, kneading her butt cheeks with my hands.

“Then how about—“ she didn’t finish her sentence. Instead, she took me by the shoulders and lay me gently on my back. My cock was stood up firmly, and she gave it a wet, drooling lick from the base to the tip. I felt my body quiver.

“If you like to eat my ass so much,” she said, “I think I’m going to make you prove just how much you like it.” At this point, I was so horny and excitable that my hands were just reaching for her, touching on her arms, breasts, and caressing her back. Each time I touched her, she pushed my hands away playfully. Then, to my surprise, she turned to face away from me, put her knees either side of my tummy, and suddenly I had her beautiful round ass lowering towards my face. I moaned through my smile, and put my hands either side of it, stroking her soft cheeks with my thumbs.

I could see her little brown asshole, beautifully puckered, and as it rested upon my face, I went right at it with my tongue.

“Fuck,” she muttered under her breath. It turned me on even more to know how good she felt, and I pushed my tongue deeper into her hole as I filled my lungs with her ass’s thick smell.

“I want you to eat my ass like it’s all there is left for you to eat,” she said, and I complied. “Stick your tongue into my dirty hole and clean me up, clean out my tight little asshole.” As she said this, she pushed herself down onto me even more, so that my face was squished up against the fat of her ass cheeks, and there was barely enough room between her asshole and my mouth for me to breathe. Once again, I moaned helplessly into her ass, and as I did so, she took her hand and started stroking my penis gently, letting the precum drip down the sides and get me all wet. For a moment it felt like time had flown out of the world; I was lost in her as she had taken complete ownership of me, and I had been willingly reduced to nothing but the source of her pleasure.

She started to give more attention to my body, stroking me with one hand and letting the other reach between my thighs to tickle me near my asshole. She had leaned forward a little more, giving me a few inches of room to breathe, open my eyes, and look at her ass in front of me. Her hole was now dripping with my spit, and I kept pushing my tongue in and sliding it out, over and over again, letting out little farts of air on my face.

“You’re so hot,” I said, short of breath. She laughed a little, then got up and looked at me.  
“Stop,” she said. Had I done something wrong? For a brief moment, I panicked, until she smiled at me and stroked my face with the back of her wet forefinger.

“It’s my turn,” she said. “I want to fuck you... hard.”

I said nothing, but smiled back, and kissed her hard on the lips, letting her taste the juice and sweat of her own dirty ass.

For a few minutes, we simply kissed and held one another. I was still wet, as was she, but I started to relax and get soft. Then, she took something from her rucksack on the floor: a strap-on, 7 inches which she started to wrap around her waist, just above her wet and hairy pussy.

“Let me see your little ass,” she said. Sheepishly, I turned around and got on my hands and knees, my soft penis dangling below me and my pale ass in the air. She moaned quietly, as if it were just to herself and, after giving her thumb an audibly wet suck, gently pushed it into my asshole, which right now was incredibly tight. I let out a heavy sigh, and my head collapsed down onto the bed. My body was in just the right position for her, as I positioned my ass up in the air, ready and waiting.

After her thumb, she slid two fingers into my ass, and let them slip back and forth. I could hear them squelching quietly, and already felt comfortably filled up in my hole. Two fingers, then a third, sliding in and out of my ass, as she gave my cheeks a playful slap with her other hand.

In an instant, she pulled at my knees and I fell on the bed, flat on my front. She smacked my ass, hard this time.

“Good girl,” she said, and I could tell she was smiling. She put her hands on each side of my ass and prised my cheeks apart, and as I shut my eyes, I felt the cold sensation of lube on my asshole, and then she entered me, so incredibly hard and smooth. I sighed, groaned, whimpered into the sheets.

She knew how to fuck me. The bed creaked as her hips bounced and her cock slid in and out of my asshole; I felt her warmth each time she slammed down and her hips connected with my butt. My cock was rock hard beneath me, and had left a sticky puddle of precum on the sheets. Without willing, I moaned rhythmically as she pounded at my ass over and over, taking complete control of my body. Her hands went from my hair to my back to my cheeks, leaving little scratches that said: “you’re mine.” She was fucking me hard enough for it to hurt just a little, but there was immense pleasure in the pain.

“Let me kiss you,” I said, struggling to speak between my breaths. She slid her long cock out of me, and all the air she’d pumped out of me came out in a long, wet fart, which made her giggle. I could feel my face go red. She grabbed me roughly and turned me over onto my back, and lay atop of me so that our cocks were touching: hers, long and rock hard, and mine, little and twitching. She took my face in her hands and kissed me hard, her tongue invasively stuck in my mouth. I sucked at whatever I could, and whimpered into her mouth to show her how good I felt, placing my hands on her thick ass and pulling her down onto me.

“Do you think it’s time for me to make you cum?” she asked. I made a little affirmative sound, and let my fingers tickle over the coarse flesh of her asshole, poking it a little. “Nuh-uh,” she said, taking my hand away and forcing me to suck on my fingers, which tasted of her dirty ass. She lifted her face away from mine and looked down, watching herself angle her strap-on cock into my hungry ass. As I felt her fill me up again, I quickly grew hard and cursed under my breath. “Good girl,” she said once again.  
Within a few seconds, she was fucking me hard once again, having lifted my legs over her shoulders. She pounded crazily at my ass, as my eyes flickered between her concentrating face and my cock flapping about beneath her. She took it in her hand and started to stroke forcefully, and I groaned loudly from the intense pleasure.

The bed rocked and creaked loudly as she plunged all seven inches in and out of my asshole, lube leaking out in squelching drips. My cock dripped onto my tummy as I felt it grow harder and harder, and felt the hot sensation of what was about to happen.  
“I’m- I’m gonna-“ I muttered, and she stuck two fingers into my mouth to silence me, flashing me a little smirk. She started to pound harder and stroke faster on my helpless cock, and within a few seconds I was moaning helplessly.

A rope of cum shot out of me, splashing a streak across my tummy and chest. She gasped with pleasure as I sucked on her fingers and whimpered with beautiful agony. She slowed her fucking and eventually withdrew from my ass, giving my wet hole a few playful pokes. A puddle of warm cum had collected on my tummy, and she danced her tongue in it for a second, before dribbling it onto my face.

Her mouth drew towards mine, and I closed my eyes, anticipating a kiss. Instead, I felt her lips by my ear, and felt her warm breath on the side of my face.

“I love you,” she whispered.


End file.
